Progeny
by EricFancier
Summary: After the season 3 finale, Pam and Eric find some time to re-affirm their bond. Adult themes, a.k.a. lemons.


"Reuben tried to kill me by the way."

Eric turns around sharp enough to make flakes of cement fall out of his hair, his lips parting in disbelief. Pam smiles, crossing her arms. A small part of her relishes each time she manages to baffle him, no matter the cause. The fact that his obvious concern makes her chest cringe with a strange heat isn't something that she likes to admit.

"I took him out." she says sugary.

Eric walks up to her, changing his expression smoothly from concerned to blasé. Of course. He sighs, rolling his magnetic blue eyes, and Pam cocks an eyebrow.

"Oh great. On top of everything I'm out of an assassin." he mutters.

"I have zero patience with that shit."

Eric shoots her a glance showing that he already knows all about that. However, a sneer soon forms on his lips and suddenly they are both chuckling, the situation is that bizarre, even for them. Pam feels everything they've been through over the past weeks wash through her; all the tension and fear that now dissolve into nothing as she hears Eric laugh, and she has to fight hard to restrain herself from cracking up again. She knows that Eric dislikes when it happens, but he could never hate it like she does herself. Though, when he places his arm around her waist, pulling her up to him, clearly expecting her to flinch away before she gets any cement on her favorite bathrobe, she doesn't. Instead she looks steadily up at him, and for a brief moment, their smiles are identical. Pam slowly realizes that she in a way hasn't fully grasped that he is still with her, alive and well. Dirty and messed up perhaps, but still alive.

"Reuben should thank his lucky star." Eric says. "Had he managed to split a single one of your hairs, I would have shown him a new meaning of the expression quality time."

Pam puts her forehead against Eric's chest. She will not allow him to see just how much those words affected her. It's foolish to think that she can hide something from him, anything at all, and yet she is bound to try. She feels him tense a little bit in surprise, but then his free hand lands gently at the back of her head. His mouth dips into her wet hair, and she wraps her arms around his waist, holding on to him. For a few moments, the only thing that can be heard inside the club is the drone of the air conditioner in the ceiling. The cement on Eric's shirt stains Pam's face, but she could not care less.

"I really thought you were leaving." she speaks quietly into his chest.

She feels his lips shift softly in her hair.

"I was." he whispers.

Pam closes her eyes, focusing on the one thing that truly matters to her. The only thing she could never deny or escape from; the bond that provides her world with substance, the bond that she so recently was convinced that she'd have to cut. It's still there, flowing through him into her, binding them together. Eric's fingers caress her hair slowly, and she is finally calm. When he moves his lips across her temple, lightly nipping his way down her cheek, she sighs and skims her hand up to the nape of his neck. His beautiful blonde hair, that she put such perfect highlights in a while ago, is gray and chunky with cement. It's a pitiful sight.

"You need a shower." Pam snorts, moving her fingers through the dirty strands.

Eric's grip around her waist tightens possessively. He meets her gaze, his fringe falling over his brow, his eyes gleaming. There is not a single spot on his face that is clean.

"So do you…" he grins.

The water is smoldering, blistering hot. Underneath it, it's almost like they are human again, their bodies heavy and dense. Pam tilts her head back as Eric's big hands caress her breasts, pinching her nipples between his fingers. His touch, passionate but never tender, evokes tickles of warmth inside of her at the slightest motion, though it's so familiar to her. The cement washes off them in tiny gray rivulets down the drain, and his cock is hard and twitching in her hand as she strokes it slowly between them, ridding him of any residue. Eric's hisses against her neck, his fangs skimming her skin, and Pam feels her own fangs leaping forward uncontrollably as he turns her around, pushing her into the wall with his weight. Her fingers curl against the wet tiles as his hand dives in between her thighs, closing over her mound. He places bruising kisses on her shoulder as he rubs her clit in slow circles, and she moans helplessly, her whole body churning and aching as she leans into his touch. She feels his impatient erection grind against her buttocks, like a smooth rock covered by a thin layer of skin, and she arches her back. She is not going to beg. Not if she can help it. Eric's free arm clasps around her waist, his hips shifting. Pam gasps as he spreads her nether lips, pushing into her throbbing wetness, slow enough to drive her mad. She wants him to go deep, claim her hard and fast, she needs it so bad… and of course, Eric knows this, and therefore takes his time. Pam shudders as he moves her hair to bare her neck, all the while pushing into her, filling her inch by inch. At the same time that his fangs lunge into her flesh, he enters her completely; hitting her sweet spot with full force and Pam bites back a cry.

She buckles against him, her muscles contracting hard around him in pleasure. It's Eric's turn to be overwhelmed. The water that's gushing down between them almost drown out his groan as he releases her neck, sending her blood pouring in a hot trickle between her breasts as he starts slamming into her, his hands locking around her hips like vices. Pam supports herself against the wall, leaning back to meet with his movements as they begin a frantic pace that blurs her vision and throws violent surges of heat through her. They haven't fucked since way before Yvetta, but all the years they've spent together have them working without needing to think, pressing each other's buttons spot on, and Pam is losing herself all too soon. She hisses, grabbing Eric's neck, using his brief confusion to shove him backwards. They twist and turn, the water blinding them as they struggle, fangs out. Eric grins as he lets Pam push him down on his knees with his back against the wall, only to close his eyes with a groan when Pam straddles him, her fingers clawing at his shoulders as she lowers herself, moaning as he fills her again, hard and whole. Eric grabs hold of her and she lets him, surrendering to the incensed pleasure his movements grant her with each violent thrust. He licks the blood off her neck, his fangs scraping her, his thumb twisting against her slippery pearl between her legs and it's too much, too besieging… Pam throws her head back as she cums, her juices spilling all over, her entire body contracting as the force of Eric's cock knocks her over the edge. Eric's face darkens as he pulls her down hard on top of him, his mouth open in a snarl as he shoots his liquid fire deep into her.

Pam is panting, still trembling with the aftershocks. She has forgotten everything about being poised and jaded. A small smile plays in the corner of her mouth. Eric is the only one that can do that to her. His hands are resting on her hips, his lips once again in her hair, the water still beating down on them. He is still hard inside of her as she feels his hot seed pouring out, mixing with the water. Eric grins against her and she meets his gaze with her eyebrows raised.

"Aww look, now I've gone and made you all dirty again." he says, trying and failing miserably to look innocent.

Pam tilts her head as she thinks that _it doesn't matter. You can do anything you want to me, anything at all, as long as you don't leave. Don't you dare leave me again._

"You bastard." she sneers.

_fin_


End file.
